pokequest
by pokmin100
Summary: what adventures await stan in this great adventure
1. the begining

POKEQEST  
  
befor i go on i will have to announce that i do not i repeat not own pokemon in any way shape or form except for merchendise  
so with that straitened out i will be gin pokequest:)   
  
  
deep in central park two trainers battle forrosiusly in order to become the victor of the inter national championship pokemon duel tornament.  
Stan: pikachu thunder bolt!  
the very small rodent jumps into the air and comes down on it opponant with a super charged thunder bolt attack  
trainer: NO!! not my seaking!  
announcer: and the winner is stan of pallet town. he is the new internashional champion  
the crowd gos wild with uncontrollable cheering  
announcer: so how does it feel to be the best trainer in the world?  
stan: well how can i be sure i'm the best trainer in the world if i haven't beat and caught every pokemon there is and there are sure to be more to come.  
announcer: well your right about more on the way and for the time being you deserve this.  
the announcer hands stan a golden pokeball with the letters I.P,D.L.( inter national pokemon leaghe) and a master ball  
stan has already caught the first 151 of 219 pokemon known at the time.  
stan: thank you i will use it wisely  
the crowd cheers as stan walks away from the field  
stan lets out all his pokemon (151) and feeds them and his mew comes up to sit by him.( take note no one knows about mewtwo yet so mew is #150 and #151 is chikarita)  
mew:mew? mew mew me mew?  
stan: oh i'm just tired. you guys can use a rest for a while to.  
mew laughs off into the crowd of pkmn  
stan lays back on the bench and stairs up at the sky. as hes about to dose off a giat thundering voice comes from nowhere  
voice: STAN!!  
stan is jolted fom his seat and gets up to see where it came from  
stan: seems to be coming from the city statue  
stan walks over to the statue only to find out it was alive. the giant porygon stood towering above like a dragonite and it was actualy alive!  
stan: who are you?   
porygon: i am the the only link that you have to see your real father. 


	2. the meeting

stan:where am i?  
booming voice:the unnkown dungeon!  
stan:where is that coming from  
a lurking shadow steps out into the open and shows himself to be mewtwo  
stan:wha-what are you?  
mewtwo:i am of two things stan?  
stan:how do you know my name  
mewtwo:i will now anser your first question. i am a pokemon.  
stan:you sure look like one  
mewtwo:second i am your father  
stan at the his words falls to the ground  
stan you can't be my father you just can't be. if you are my father then how come i'm a human huh. tell me that.  
mewtwo: fifteen years ago i was created in a lab near the coast of cinnabar island. thogh it was hidden under a volcano. out of anger for creating me just to test, use, then kill me i did the same to them befor they could do th same to me. i went far away and built my own island and brought the cloning machine with me and started to clone any pokemon that came my way i took the liberty of taking a human female hostage and used her to send messages to trainers to come to my island to do battle with the greatest pokemon master of all time. out of the 7 i sent for only 3 survived. a water normle trainer. a grass normle. and then ash ketchem. the one who toght me power was not enough to win. it took trust, love, and a ure heart two win a battle. i learned this cause while me and mew where battling he through himself in the way of our psykick blast not only to protect mew but also to protect me. me trying to destroy the world and him trying to help me. i just couldent under stand himafter the two blast hit the power turned him to stone. the pokemon even the clones and me were sadened butr the legend was called through and our tears rivived him after that i used a reverse attack which sent every one back to the spot they were befor they tried to come to my island with no memory of what happenned.whiloe travleing the world i was hit by a large metle bird which later i found out to be airplane.when i landed i was unconcius and i woke up in a living facility of some sort and it was then for the first time that i saw your mom stan she gave me the same love and care that ash gave his pokemon and i coulden'tsay a word because i was still in shock from what happened and i had noticed that i was not her pokemon because she haddent bothered using a capture devise. she was very buetiful and i got locked in a trance every time our eyes met.over time i gradully regained my abillity to talk but i kept it a secret in case she would thik i'm a freak pokemon and throw me out of her house so for long tine i stayed silen and just helped her out inside only of fear that someone thinking i was a monster.but one day a roober came in while we were working and grabed your mother and told me totell him where the money was and with rage burning deeply said"let go of her or you will suffer"and with that i made a ball of psykick power in my hand and he fled the scene.she was very surprised to hear me talk and i was surprised when she ran up and hugged me saying that she was relieved two have me with her and asked me wye i never said anything befor. i told her that i was afraid she'd think i was a freak and she said what reminded much of ash,"it's not what you look like, its what you do that affects people."from that point forward we became not master and pokemon but very good friends,  
until one day i asked her the big question,"will you marry me?" i said looking foolishbut to my surprise she started to cry tears of hapiness. "yes i wil" she saidand later that year we became husband and wife in a private wedding the minister asked why she wanted to marry me nd was puzzled until i spoke and she told him how i saved her and with that he understood and we became husband and wife. latter we had you but at the time the docter started a rebellion against a pokemon and human having a child and i had to flee. but befor that it was all i could do but tele port you two safely back home.  
stan: but why don't i look like you?  
mewtwo: i don't kow but you should have some powers that can unlock what do you say we get started? 


End file.
